


i wanna be yours now

by takesmeunder



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Face-Fucking, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takesmeunder/pseuds/takesmeunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Niall and Harry pull together, and one time they pull each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna be yours now

**Author's Note:**

> There is explicit sex between both Niall and Harry and female OCs. However, the story is firmly based around Niall and Harry's attraction to each other.

**One**

It’s crazy to think they’ve just played their first of two shows at The O2 in Dublin. Niall’s on some sort of high, bouncing off the walls and chatting loudly about going to the club that night. By the sounds of it, he’s going to try and pull, and Harry doesn’t think it sounds like such a bad idea.

Niall manages to find a bar in what Harry thinks must be the furthest corner of Dublin. The lights are flashing green, white and orange while the DJ spinning top 40 makes the floor shake beneath their feet.

Neither of them feel like heading up to the VIP, so they end up at the bar and order a round of shots. Niall takes his and bows out, gesturing towards a petit brunette at the other side of the bar with a grin. Harry nods after him, turning around the face the blonde that had been eyeing him since he walked in.

“Hi, I’m Harry,” he says, flags down the bartender to bring the young lady another drink. The girl blushes under his gaze, her fingers gently touching his as he slides the drink across the bar.

The night goes by fairly quickly after that, soft touches and flirty looks the more drinks that are poured. Harry’s just leaned in to ask Isabelle (he’s pretty sure it’s Isabelle), if she wants to take it back to the hotel, when there’s a warm hand on his back and a familiar voice in his ear.

“Haz, this is Angie. Reckon we’re gonna head back to the hotel, yeah?” Niall says, and Harry turns his head to nod at the brunette that he saw earlier.

It’s then that he realizes he and Niall agreed to share a room while in Dublin. He relays this information to Niall in the form a whisper, and he pulls back with a thoughtful look on his face.

“Ladies, it appears we’ve forgotten that we’re sharing a room tonight,” Niall says, and Harry hides his grin by taking a swig of his drink. “Suppose it’s alright with us, if it’s okay with you?”

Isabelle shrugs and throws her hair over her shoulder. “Nothing I’m ashamed of,” and if Harry was looking for more than a quick fuck, this girl would definitely have his attention.

“Different beds though, right?” Angie asks, all quiet and soft.

“Absolutely,” Harry answers with a smile. “Now, what do you say we found our security guy and get the hell out of here?”

* * *

 

Isabelle turns out to not be shy about anything, really. The four of them climb into the SUV and not ten seconds later, she has her hand down Harry’s pants.

“Oh,” Harry sucks in a surprised breath, spreads his legs so she can push down his briefs to get better access to his cock.

“Alright?” Isabelle quirks a grin, sends a wink over to where Niall’s watching from the other side of the car.

Harry turns his cheek against the cold fabric to get his eyes on Niall. Niall’s got one hand up Angie’s skirt, the other palming himself through his trousers, but he’s not looking at Angie, he’s looking at Harry.

“Reckon I’m good,” Harry says, slow as molasses. Niall seems to notice he’s staring then, bites his lip and shifts the focus of his gaze to where Angie’s trying to move her hips to get closer to Niall’s hand.

It takes them a good five minutes to make themselves presentable when they reach the hotel. It’s late, nearing 3 in the morning, so there aren’t many fans. None that Paul can see anyway. Harry and Niall get out first, giving the girls their spare room card before walking briskly inside.

“They’re well fit,” Niall states, pushing the button for top floor. “Good job.”

“S’not gonna be like, weird, is it? Going at it in the same room?” Harry asks, and he kind of hates that he’s still a bit hard from having Isabelle’s hand on him.

Niall shakes his head. “Not like you’re hard to look at mate,” he says. “Not that I’ll be lookin’, but. Yeah, it’ll be fine. Keep your eye on the prize.”

Harry rolls his eyes as they exit the elevator, slides the key card through the lock and pushes the door open. He’s surprised to find the girls sitting on the edge of their beds.

“Paul brought us up,” Isabelle supplies. She’s already got her blouse half undone. “Nearly got started without you.”

Niall makes a noise, strips out of his jacket and kicks off his shoes before making a bee line for where Angie’s laid back on the bed. “Reckon I wouldn’t have minded that.”

After that, it’s silent in the room except for the rustle of clothes being removed and the sound of soft moans. Isabelle’s great at taking control, something Harry’s never been too keen to do and it’s working out well for the both of them.

Harry’s got his hands on Isabelle’s hips as she rides him, her finger nails digging into his chest as she fucks herself on his cock. He’s entirely tuned in to the task at hand, sliding one hand down to rub a thumb over her clit so she gasps and her eyes flutter shut.

Then Niall moans, loud and long and Harry’s head snaps over to see where Niall’s get Angie bent over the bed. He’s fucking her hard, the loud slap of skin on skin now evident in the room that Harry’s paying attention.

Angie’s hands are shaking to keep herself up, and Niall’s got his fingers entangled in her pretty brown locks as he thrusts in deep.

Isabelle clears her throat, and Harry’s quick to glance back up at her. She’s got a knowing smile on her face, and she guides Harry’s hand back between her legs. Harry resolutely does not look back when he hears Niall’s choked off groan as he comes, just digs his heels into the mattress and makes Isabelle yell louder than him.

* * *

 

**Two**

The only reason Niall knows what city they’re in is because Liam welcomed Melbourne to the Take Me Home tour during their first song. They’ve reached the point of the tour where everything just blends in together, the only thing keeping them going being the fact that they’ve got four shows left before they get to go home.

Niall’s exhausted, to say the least. He hasn’t really had time to go out and relax, never taking any time for himself on their days off. It’s his own fault, choosing to stay up and learn songs from the new album on guitar, or trying to teach himself more Spanish. He’s exhausted, but he’s also restless. Two things that never go well for him.

The last notes of What Makes You Beautiful ring out, and then Niall’s off stage. He’s walking towards the busses and pulling his shirt over his head when Harry materializes next to him.

“Alright, Nialler?” Harry asks, his own shirt already shucked off and thrown over his shoulder. “Was thinking about heading out to the pub tonight, if you wanted to come. Might be an Australian girl or two up for it, yeah?”

Nothing sounds better than a few pints with the possibility of pulling. Harry must be feeling a little out of as well, if he’s coming to Niall instead of the other way around. “Didn’t we get the short end of the stick for these shows? Like, aren’t we sharing tonight?”

They haven’t talked about it since it happened, both of them pulling and then shagging in the same room. It’s not like Niall’s forgotten about it, kind of hard to get the image of Harry’s abs glistening with sweat as he held the bird still and fucked up into her out of his head. Niall will always be grateful that he’d chosen doggy style that night, the girl completely missing the way his gaze kept straying to the other side of the room.

It’s not something that Niall had ever thought of, prior to that night. How Harry fucked and how he sounded when he came inside someone. He’s always been aware on some level that Harry’s not a bad looking guy, but it never crossed his mind that Harry was someone he’d want to see naked in a sexual way.

“Not like we haven’t before,” Harry says as they climb onto the bus.

Niall nods his agreement, throws himself onto the sad excuse they have for a couch. “Yeah, but that wasn’t on purpose. Like, we both forgot.”

“True,” Harry hums. He drops down onto Niall’s back, chest pressed tight against Niall’s skin. “Could just get a room on a different floor?”

“S’okay,” Niall wheezes out, jabs his elbow back to catch Harry in the ribs. “Long as you keep your eyes to yourself.”

Harry grunts and slides off Niall on to the floor. “So violent. I’m tellin’ Paul.”

“Please. Paul would thank me,” says Niall.

“As if, I’m his favorite,” Harry stands up and whips his shirt at Niall’s head. "So, you down for tonight then?”

Niall thinks of the beer. “Suppose so. Really need a pint or two."

* * *

 

Harry does most of the work. Niall just can’t be arsed to put any effort into anything other than drinking his pints. Harry finds him back at the bar, a girl on both arms.

“Ni, this is Mariah and Madeline. We were going to head back to the hotel, if you wanted to join us. They’re alright with us sharing,” Harry adds, raises a brow as Niall finishes off his drink.

Mariah steps forward, one clawed finger sliding down Niall’s arm. “Nice to meet you.”

Niall glances over at Harry who is grinning proudly. “S’nice to meet you as well. You’re very pretty,” he says, and he’s not lying. Her long red hair is braided and up in a ponytail. She’s got nice green eyes and pink lips, and Niall’s cock twitches at the idea of her mouth around his cock. “Did you already call Paul?”

Harry’s eyes twinkle. “Yeah, he’s out front in the car.”

It goes pretty much the exact same way as it did the last time. Harry and Madeline on one bed, with Niall and his bird on the other. It turns out Niall was right about Mariah’s mouth, her pretty pink lips stretching around his cock rather nicely. She pulls off with a lick to the head, hand replacing her mouth as she looks up from her position on the floor.

“You should kiss him,” Mariah says, and Niall’s eyes snap open. There’s a gasp from behind him, and when he turns around it’s to see Harry on his back with the girl sucking him off. He looks good, hair tossed about and lips bitten red. “Think he’d like that.”

Harry’s eyes flicker open, and his tongue peeks out to wet his lips. Niall’s not done that before, kissed a bloke, especially not one he’s in a band with. But Harry’s reaching his hand out and Niall maybe shouldn’t have had that last beer, because he’s stretching across the width between the beds, tilting Harry’s head up and then connecting their lips.

Mariah chooses then to get her mouth back on Niall’s cock, and his hips jerk up as she sinks down. Harry sucks Niall’s lip between his teeth, nibbles it gently before sliding his tongue into Niall’s mouth. Harry’s fairly good at kissing, Niall discovers, and he’s finding it very difficult to keep control of the helpless little noises that leave the back of his throat.

There’s the sound of ripping foil and then a condom is being rolled down his cock. Niall detaches his mouth from Harry’s, who lets out a pitiful noise. Niall steers his attention back to Mariah, who is straddling his waist and slowly sinking down onto his prick.

“Shit,” Niall breathes, his hands sliding up her torso to squeeze at her breasts.

Mariah starts moving, twisting her hips. “Keep kissin’ him,” she says on a breath. “Or I’ll stop.”

Niall turns his head to see that Harry’s gone for missionary this time. He’s fucking Madeline sideways on the bed, head turned into the curve of her neck as he thrusts.

“Haz,” Niall chokes out, reaching out one hand to grab at Harry’s hair. “Hazza, kiss me.”

Harry’s head lifts, looking down at Madeline who nods before he leans forward. “Okay.”

Niall isn’t sure how Harry keeps his rhythm while he fucks Niall’s mouth with his tongue, one of Harry’s hand twisting into the hair at the base of Niall’s neck. Between the dirty way Harry’s kissing him, and the constant clenching of Mariah’s heat as she rides him, Niall feels the tell-tale sign of his orgasm creeping up on him.

“Gonna come,” Niall warns against Harry’s lips, has it in his right mind to lift his hand and rub his thumb across Mariah’s clit so she comes before he does. She lets out a whimper, her nails digging into Niall’s chest as her orgasm rocks through her.

It’s the way Harry tugs at Niall’s hair that his him coming though, the tiny pinpricks of pain sending tendrils of pleasure shooting down his spin and lifting his hips up as he comes.

“Jesus,” Harry breathes out, pulls away from Niall completely so he can fuck into Madeline with intent. She’s got her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, her nails digging marks into the skin of Harry’s back as he lifts her by the waist to fuck in at a better angle.

Niall watches, can’t really help it. The way Harry’s arse moves up and down as he thrusts, how his back muscles move and shake as he grinds in deep has Niall mesmerized.

Mariah has fallen off to the side, watching too. Her nail is running in circles around Niall’s stomach, and any other time it would probably bug him. But for now, it’s keeping him grounded.

Harry’s hips are stuttering and Madeline’s moans are getting louder, and Niall has to turn away to catch his breath. He squeezes his eyes shut as the sound of Harry coming fills the room, a loud moan followed by the whimper of a name that Niall can’t catch.

It’s over pretty soon after that, both of them sending the girls on their way with a thank you and money for a cab. Niall’s just pulling on a pair of shorts when Harry comes out of the bathroom with a cheeky grin on his face.

“Love it when they’re like that,” Harry says, pulling back the sheets on his bed. “So into it. Can’t believe she wanted us to kiss.”

“Suppose you’re not half bad at that,” Niall admits. “Reckon I’m better though.”

Harry chucks a pillow at Niall’s head. “Wasn’t too focused on you. You’ve got a nice tongue though.”

“Thanks, mate!” Niall says sarcastically, throwing the covers back before jumping in and burrowing underneath them. “Can you believe we go home in four days?”

“Never thought I’d see the day I’d be excited to go back to Holmes Chapel,” Harry yawns, digs his head further into his pillow. “Mum’s been callin’ non-stop the past few weeks.”

Niall misses home. “Gonna sleep for a week when I get back.”

“Course you will, Nialler,” Harry yawns again, his eyes slipping shut.

Niall takes that as his cue to turn over and fall asleep as well.

* * *

 

**Three**

The thing about Dublin is that Harry remembers what happened the last time they were here. Niall’s energy is contagious as they come off the first show at Croke Park, and Harry feels twitchy and jumpy with adrenaline as they climb into the SUV that will take them back to the hotel.

“Hazza! Just the man I wanted to share a car with,” Niall says. His hair is still dripping from the shower he’d jumped into after the show, and Harry is trying very hard not to watch a bead of water drip down his neck. “Thinking about going out to the club tonight. Wanna come and be my wing man?”

Harry snorts. “Since when does Niall James Horan need a wing man?”

“You can come and just look pretty, if ya like. Just hate going solo,” Niall says.

“We’re in Dublin, and you’re tryin’ to tell me that no one wants to come to the bar with you?” Harry asks. “Just who do you think you’re talkin’ to?”

Niall has the decency to blush. “Maybe I just wanna go with you, Styles. Is that okay?”

Harry tries desperately to ignore the way his stomach flips over, and he turns to face the front of the car. “Yeah, Ni. That’s okay.”

The club is all bright lights and thumping bass, and there’s far too many people squeezing onto the dance floor. It’s how Harry finds himself dancing with Niall and the girl he’s set his sights on, Niall pressed between the two of them as they grind dirtily to the beat.

“Love this song,” Niall yells out, one of his hand coming up to curl into Harry’s hair. The girl, (Jessica, if Harry can recall correctly), smiles at Harry over Niall’s shoulder. “Could stay here all night.”

Harry has no intention of staying at this club all night, or for very much longer. Niall’s grinding his arse back onto Harry’s crotch, his head dropping back to rest on Harry’s chest. He glances down and can see Jessica’s rubbing Niall’s cock over his jeans, his hips moving up into her hands.

“Or,” Harry says softly, mouth to Niall’s ear. “We could get out of here. Take this back to the hotel, yeah?”

It feels odd in a way, with Jessica nodding over Niall’s shoulder, to be pulling his band mate. Maybe they’ve both had just the right amount of tequila to keep things interesting, or maybe it’s the way Harry’s not really into the bird, but more into the way Niall will look when he’s spread out across the bed.

Niall turns his head, nose grazing Harry’s cheek. If they were anywhere else, somewhere private, Harry would kiss him. But as it stands, even with the alcohol making him a bit braver, he still knows better than to do that here.

“Reckon that sounds good,” Niall whispers back, his breathing labored.

Harry spends the drive back watching as Jessica grinds down into Niall’s lap, gets her hands into his hair and messes it all up. He keeps a hand on Niall’s thigh, rubbing his thumb in small circles to make sure Niall knows he’s still here.

“Wanna kiss you,” Niall’s turned his mouth away from Jessica, his dark gaze settled on Harry.

“Soon,” Harry says as the car comes to a stop. Miraculously there aren’t any fans waiting outside the hotel, or maybe they just haven’t located it yet. Either way, Paul steers Niall and Harry into the hotel while the SUV does a lap before it lets Jessica out.

Then they’re in the hotel room, Niall sitting on the bed with a hand rubbing himself while Harry looks on. It feels bigger now, without Jessica there to make this seem okay. Niall’s biting his lip and his cheeks are flushed, and Harry wants nothing more than to close the distance between them and show Niall his idea of a good time.

Then there’s the sound of a key card in the door, followed by it being pushed open. It’s Jessica, and she barely even looks at Harry before she’s crossing the room and settling herself into Niall’s lap. Before she gets her mouth on his lips, Niall ducks his head and beckons Harry closer. “C’mon.”

 Harry hesitates, suddenly feeling out of place. But then Niall’s pouting, the cheating bastard that he is, and Harry can’t control his feet moving closer to the bed.

It’s not that they forget Jessica’s there, they honestly don’t. She’s got a wicked mouth, and is incredibly good with her hands, but Harry’s more focused on Niall. He’s pink from head to toe, cock hard and leaking up against his stomach where Jessica’s wanking him off.

“Can I?” Harry asks, nodding towards Niall’s cock.

Jessica moves up towards Niall’s face and licks into his mouth. Harry watches for a moment, dick twitching in his pants as Niall kisses her back. He rubs his hands up Niall’s thighs, presses in with the dip of his thumb. Niall’s hips arch up towards him, and Harry wastes no time in dipping down to lick over the head of his cock.

Niall gasps, hands flying to Harry’s head. “Christ, Haz.”

Harry smiles and opens his mouth, lips wrapping tight as he drops down on Niall’s cock. Niall makes no attempt to keep quiet, moaning Harry’s name as he gently thrusts into the heat of Harry’s mouth.

“S’alright,” Harry says as he pulls off, gets his hand around the base. “You can fuck my mouth.”

Niall exhales a laugh, arm thrown over his eyes as Jessica pinches at his nipples. “Don’t wanna come yet.”

Harry licks up Niall’s length, not wanting to leave when he’s just got a taste. He turns his attention back to Jessica, “You could sit on his face? He likes that.”

“Fuck,” Niall groans, already grabbing at Jessica’s thighs to position her over his face. “Yeah, c’mon. Ride my tongue.”

Harry’s quick to get his mouth back on Niall’s dick, hands sliding down under Niall’s arse to lift his hips up. He nearly chokes when he feels one of Niall’s hands rest on top of his. Harry can’t see Niall, can only see the way his jaw is working as he licks at Jessica, and has her holding onto the headboard with her head dropped between her arms.

Harry reaches a hand between his own legs, starts stroking himself in earnest when Niall starts to fuck into his mouth. He drops his jaw, lets Niall’s cock hit the back of his throat before he swallows. He doesn’t think about what he does next, just drags his hand down between Niall’s cheeks, spreads him with one hand and presses a dry finger to his hole.

Niall goes wild with it, nearly throws Jessica off as he moans and comes into the heat of Harry’s mouth. Harry keeps sucking, waits for Niall to push him off before he pulls off and licks his lips. Jessica is looking thoroughly annoyed, and in any other case Harry would feel bad but right now he can’t be bothered as he fucks into the circle of his own fist.

“Jess, come back,” Niall seems to have regained his speech, propping himself up on his elbows. “I’ll take care of you.”

“Reckon you two will take care of each other,” is her reply, climbing off the bed and retrieving her dress. “Next time don’t invite someone when you just want it to be the two of you, yeah?”

Then she’s gone, the door nearly slamming shut as she leaves. Harry’s gripping the base of his cock, trying to ignore the desperate need to come. Niall’s looking at him like a deer in headlights, as if he’s not sure what to do now that there’s not a girl in the room.

“I can go,” Harry suggests, wincing at the way his voice comes out. “I can leave.”

“Why would ya do that for? Get up here,” Niall says, sounding surprisingly confident for someone Harry knows has never done stuff with a bloke before. “Think I’m pretty good with my mouth.”

Harry nearly comes at the thought, sliding his knees across the bed to straddle Niall’s chest. Niall’s staring up at him with trusting eyes, and Harry swallows as he rubs the head of his cock across Niall’s lips.

“Got the worst gag reflex in the world,” Niall says, as if Harry hasn’t witnessed him gagging on three marshmallows.

Harry nods, sucking in a breath as Niall’s lips curl around the head of his cock. He’s been close since he first took Niall into his mouth, it doesn’t take long before the flick of Niall’s tongue has Harry pulling back to come on Niall’s face.

“Sorry, sorry,” Harry gasps, sliding off to the side to give Niall breathing room. His hands are shaking as he tries to recover from his orgasm. “Didn’t think you’d want me to come in your mouth.”

“Cheers,” Niall says, reaching to the side table to grab a tissue and clean his face off. “Don’t think I would have been quite ready for that, if I’m bein’ honest.”

The silence stretches on for a bit too long, and then Niall’s standing up and pulling on his pants. “It’s late. Think I’m gonna head back to my room.”

Harry feels self-conscious all of a sudden, pulling the blanket up and over his naked body. “Yeah. Okay. I’ll um, see you tomorrow morning, yeah?”

“Course,” Niall says as he tugs his shirt over his head.

Harry watches Niall leave before thumping back against the pillows. They smell like the cologne Niall wears and Harry hates himself a little when he burrows his face deeper into the fabric.

* * *

 

 

**Plus One**

Niall knows it’s late when he pulls out his phone and presses Harry’s number in his contacts. He knows it’s late because he’s had a few too many pints, more than likely Louis’ fault because he challenged him to a drinking game.

It’s been months since he and Harry pulled the same bird and had her storm out on them. Months since Harry sucked him off and he had Harry’s cock in his mouth. It’s not his fault when he drops down onto the bed and tugs his pants down around his thighs.

“Niall?”

Harry’s yelling into the microphone, and Niall can hear the music in the background. Out at the club then, nothing unusual.

“Haz,” Niall answers, a little more breathless than he intended. “Hi.”

Harry must hear the catch in Niall’s speech, because there’s the sound of a door closing and a lock flipping over. Harry’s locked himself in the bathroom.

“Niall… have you been drinking?” is what Harry asks, hesitance evident in his tone.

“Yeah,” Niall says, because being honest with Harry is important, even when he’s drunk. “Was just thinking about Dublin.”

Harry lets out a breath. “Which time?”

Niall forgets sometimes that this thing they’ve been doing is nearly on its third year. “The last one,” he says. “When I sucked you off and you came on my face.”

“Fuck, Niall,” Harry says, and he must thump his head against the wall. “Are you..?”

“Yeah,” Niall moans, finally curling a hand around his cock and starting to stroke. “Christ, Harry Haven’t been able to get off to the thought of anything else in months.”

“Are you at the hotel?” Harry asks, and there’s the sound of the lock flipping over and the loud noise of the club filters through. “Don’t come. I wanna… Fuck. I want to do so many things, just wait for me? I’ll be less than five minutes.”

Niall whines before he can stop himself. “Stay on the phone. Talk to me. I won’t come, I promise.”

Harry must be outside now because the wind is whistling through the line. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Holy shit,” Niall pictures it then, sliding into the tightness of Harry’s body. “I wanna fuck you. You’d take it so well, wouldn’t you?”

“Yeah,” Harry says, voice sounding strained. “Wanted you to fuck me since that first time in Dublin.”

Niall twists his hand on the upstroke, bites at his bottom lip so he doesn’t come. “You never said anythin’.”

Harry laughs softly, the sound of a car door slamming echoing in the silence. “Reckon it’s not so easy to tell one of your best mates you want their cock up your arse.”

“How far away are you?” Niall says, letting go of his cock in defeat. “I want so much.”

“Just turning onto the street the hotel’s on. Are you hard for me, Niall?” Harry asks.

Niall bites on his fist. “Course I am. Wanna come so bad.”

“Wait till you’re inside me. Fuck, I’m here. I’ll be up in a minute,” Harry clicks off and Niall tosses his phone somewhere onto the floor.

Niall starts stroking himself again, slowly with a thumb to collect the come pooling at the head to make the glide easier. He bites at the pillow beside his head, trying to soften the noise coming out of his mouth.

Harry chooses that moment to burst through the door, slamming it shut behind him as he strips off his shirt. Niall watches Harry as he strips, squeezes his cock as Harry pulls down his trousers and then kicks off his briefs.

“Niall,” Harry says, staring at Niall like he’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. “How much have you had to drink?”

“A few pints,” Niall says. He’s feeling a lot more sober than he was when he first called. “More than I should have, less than I wanted.”

Harry’s crawling up the bed, throwing a leg over Niall’s hips to straddle him. “Are you sober enough for this? Like, would you want this if you hadn’t been drinking?”

“Harry, I’ve wanted this for longer than I can remember. Just never had the balls to do it,” Niall says, and he feels more exposed admitting that than he does laying naked with Harry on top of him.

“God, Niall. Me too,” Harry’s slotting their mouths together, licking past Niall’s teeth to get at his tongue.

Niall has nothing left to lose so he winds his arms around Harry’s waist and squeezes his hips, pulls him down so their cocks grind together. Harry inhales sharply, nips at Niall’s bottom lip before shifting his head to get at Niall’s neck.

“No marks,” Niall says, but he can tell by the way Harry’s teeth are digging into his skin that it’s a hopeless request. “Bloody vampire, you are.”

“Just gonna have to wear t-shirts, is all,” Harry says as he pulls back to admire his handiwork.

Niall thrusts up impatiently. “Didn’t you say somethin’ about my cock in your arse?”

“Do you have lube?” asks Harry, and Niall lets out a frustrated groan.

“Never really needed lube before,” Niall says slowly. “Usually the people I’m fuckin’ get slick on their own.”

Harry nods in understanding. “Right. Fuck.”

“It’s okay,” Niall pulls Harry back down. “Get off like this, yeah?”

Harry clenches his thighs around Niall’s waist, flips them over so Niall’s on top. It’s easier like this, between Harry’s legs, to get their cocks lined up properly.

“Hazza,” Niall breathes out, looking down between their bodies as they move together.

Harry takes the hint, reaches down to curl a hand around them both and hold it there as Niall fucks into his hand. Harry’s hair has fallen out of the bun he’d put in, and it’s going every which way across Niall’s pillow. His skin is tinted pink and Niall leans down to lick across the sweat of his neck.

“Gonna come,” Niall says. He’s been hard for far too long, never expected the night to take this turn when he pushed a button on his phone.

“Come up here,” Harry says, tugging on Niall’s arms to pull him up his body. Niall lets himself be man handled until his thighs are spread around Harry’s neck. “Fuck my mouth, yeah? I’ll tap you if I need you to stop.”

Then he’s swallowing down around Niall’s cock, the head bumping against the back of his throat like it’s nothing. Niall gets a hand in Harry’s hair and holds him still, fucks into the tight, wet heat of Harry’s throat. He can feel Harry’s arm jumping and when he looks back it’s to find that Harry’s jerking himself off.

“Holy fuck,” Niall grips onto the headboard and gives it all he’s got, pulling back to thrust back in. Harry’s eyes are watering but he’s not tapping and Niall’s so close his toes are curling.

Harry suddenly arches and moans loudly, and Niall can feel the wetness of Harry’s come hitting his back. It makes his hips stutter, and then he’s coming down Harry’s throat as his whole body shakes with it.

Niall quickly moves off to the side, watches as Harry regains his ability to breathe properly. It’s silent for a few moments, and Niall feels that panic he felt the last time they got off together.

“Don’t go,” Harry croaks out, as if he can read Niall’s mind. “We’ll talk about it. Just. Don’t run away like last time.”

Niall reaches beside the bed to get at the wipes he stored in the side table drawer. He pulls one out and gently rubs it across Harry’s stomach and his cock, tossing it in the general direction of the bin.

“Okay,” Niall says, the panic beginning to subside. “If we’re being honest, I’m more than a little scared. Like, not of being bisexual or gay or whatever. But, fuckin’ this up. Ruining the band.”

Harry props himself up on one arm. “We’ll take it day by day. There’s no rush to do anything. We can just take it easy. Nothing needs to change.”

Niall feels himself feeling more relaxed than he has in months, and he tucks himself into the side of Harry’s body to rest his head on his chest. “We’ll be okay.”

Harry’s fingers start to run through his hair, and Niall nearly purrs. “We’ll be more than okay, Ni. We’ll be great.”

Niall’s eyes start to droop and he feels Harry tug the blanket over them. The last thing he remembers is the soft press of Harry’s lips on his forehead before he lets sleep take him.


End file.
